phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic
is a children's animated fantasy television series developed by Lauren Faust for Hasbro. The series is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony line of toys and animated works and is often referred by collectors as the fourth generation ("G4") of the franchise. The series premiered on October 10, 2010, on Discovery Family cable channel. Hasbro selected animator Lauren Faust as the creative director and executive producer for the show. Faust sought to challenge the established nature of the existing My Little Pony line, creating more in-depth characters and adventurous settings; she left the series during season 2, to be replaced by Meghan McCarthy as showrunner. The show follows a studious unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle as her mentor Princess Celestia guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville. Twilight becomes close friends with five other ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Each of the ponies represent a different facet of friendship, and Twilight discovers herself to be a key part of the magical artifacts known as the "Elements of Harmony". The ponies travel on adventures and help others around Equestria while working out problems that arise in their own friendships. The series has become a major commercial success, becoming the most highly rated original production in the Hub Network's broadcast history and leading to new merchandising opportunities for Hasbro, including books, clothing, collectible trading cards, and comics. Despite the target demographic of young girls, Friendship Is Magic has also gained a large following of older viewers, mainly young and middle-aged men, who call themselves "bronies". Portions of the show have become part of the remix culture, and have formed the basis for a variety of internet memes. The show is currently in its seventh season of twenty-six episodes as of April 2017. A spin-off feature film series, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, started in 2013 and has been shown in limited theatrical screenings prior to television broadcast and home media release. A feature-length film adaptation directly based on the TV series itself, named My Little Pony: The Movie, has been announced for a theatrical release on October 6, 2017 in the United States. PhantomStrider considers this to be the absolute best kids cartoon because of its good morals for children, colorful atmosphere and lovable/relatable characters. He mentions Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in one of his projects; saying that they were nothing more than one-dimensional snob characters, but went through redemption in Season 7, although they were actually reformed in Season 5. Lists Strider Includes *It made it to Best Kids Cartoons at #1 (February 18, 2017). *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made it as a dishonorable mention in Worst Characters from Good Cartoons (July 21, 2017). *It made it to Best Girls Cartoons at #3, along with Kim Possible (November 14, 2017). *''Cutie Map'' made it to Darkest Kids Show Episodes at #7 (June 20, 2018). *It made it as an honorable mention in Best Cartoon Reboots (November 4, 2018). *''Lesson Zero'' made it to Darkest Girls Cartoon Episodes at #8. Party of One also made it as an honorable mention (November 11, 2018). *Twilight Sparkle made it to Most Powerful Animated Women at #4 (February 5, 2019). Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Kids Category:Canada